fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The faith of Albions heros
Ok first off i want to say tha this isnt something some random guy put together ive done research and have played every fable game from fable 1 to fable journey along with all the various DLC for the games and have read all the novels and am bassing this of the cannon endings (the good endings and the Family choice in fable 2) Heros and there faiths Hero of Oakvale- (protagonist of fable and fable TLC- Fought and defeated Jack of blades in his dragon form and casts his mask into the fire of the volcano ending the threat of Jack forever, He spent his last days on the homestead (Hidden behind the demon door in Oakfield) Jack of Blades- Killed by hero of Oakvale in the guild but later revived but killed once again by the Hero of oakvale and his mask (containing his soul) is cast into the lav a ending any chance of him returning Scythe- An immortal and oldest hero to date. Uknown as of fable 3 but is hinted to be alive due to the weapon Scythes Hammer to be alive and is rumored to have taken and saved rose (sister of Hero of Bowerstone) after she is revived by the hero of bowerstone's wish at the spire after killing lucien. Hero of Bowerstone (Fable 2 protagonist)- Known as the Hero king becomes king in fable 3 after saving Albion from the spire and has 2 children (Logan and The hero of Brightwall) and passed away of old age after rulling and leading Albion to prosperity Hammer- The hero of strength in fable 2 after the defeat of lucien at the spire she asks theresa to transport her to train with the warrior monks because she is tired of the fighting and is currently unkown as of fable 3 but is speculated to have lived and possibly died pf natural causes or to be alive but very old Garth- The hero of will in fable 2. After Luciens defeat at the spire he asks to be transported to his homeland of Samarkand were Reaver says that he killed him but is later proved in the novel Fable- the edge of the world that he survived the encounter thus his status as of fable 3 is unkown but considering his age is thought to be dead of natural causes but is not yet canon to to Garth being a mater of Will thus leaving the speculation he is alive and possibly immortal like Theresa Reaver- The hero of skill in fable 3 and immortal due to a hero with the shadow judges of the shadow court allowing him to keep his youth for an anual sacrifice. After the events of te spire and the defeat of Lucien he asks to travel to Samarkand with Garth misslead that it is a land of foreign plessure but is dissapointed at wat it truly is. During his last day there he is thought to have killed Garth and flee the land back to Albion were he becomes one of Logans closest allies and leader of Albions industry. After the events of Fable 3 he leaves a note for the Hero of Brightwall that he must leave for an appointment speculated to be his anual sacrifice to the shadow court promising to get into more detail on the matter when he returns. It is stated in the novel Fable- the edge of the world he gets rid of the advisers to the Hero of Brightwalls (Who is king but has left to Samarkand to battle the darkness) wife and latter her and takes contol of the Heros sanctuary were he takes control of Albion and shapes it to his own image Hero of Brightwall (protagonist of Fable 3)- The the youngest son of the Hero king and prince of Albion who flees the castle to start a revolution against his Brother Logan who has become a tyrant king. After overthrowing his brother he becomes king and saves Albion and Aurora from a darkness general The crawler who forces him to kill his mentor and friend Waltor Beck. 7 Years after the events of fable 3 on his wedding day the Hero is told of another Darkness general The empress has taken control of Samarkand and travels there to attemot to defeat her. There he meets Garth an old friend of his father and the hero of will were he is taught to fully master will. Now a true awakened hero he Garth and his close friend Ben fin battle the Empress. As the battle was nearing its end and victory at hand the Empress makes a final move and infects the water with darkness allowing her to destroy the heros army. He is then captured and imprisoned were according to Garth he is trapped with no chance of being rescued. The hero is last mentioned having had a vission from Theressa were she states that his prison will be his tomb but hope is not lost for there are still heros and the darkness will not be victorious. The vision ends and the Hero nowing his faith rests now filled with hope that these mysterious heros Theressa mentioned will defeat the Empress and the Darkness for good.